


Mini Angel AU

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Cas and Gabe were tiny angels when the Winchesters thought that they would make good pets. That was before Dean realized that Gabe always stole his food and Sam learned that Cas didn't like Jess. (Yes, I know the couples are mixed up right now, it'll work out in the end I promise!)





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell are those!”

“Don’t worry they’re harmless.” Sam said in order to reassure Bobby.

“They eat green M&Ms.” Dean added picking up one of the tiny creatures, “And I think they’re angels. That’s what you said, right Gabe?”

The angel that had decided to break into Dean’s house nodded, “Yah, and in a few months we’ll grow up and be the same height as you!” 

Bobby stared at what his sons brought to his front door claiming to be their ‘pets’, “Boys, I just don’t see where the hell you got these two, and what the hell are you gonna do when they grow up?”

Sam shrugged, “They seem like good people, I guess we can just keep them as roommates?”

Dean held Gabe out at arm's length, “Yah, no way in hell I’m keeping this asshole in my house. It’s bad enough when he can’t reach the top shelves of the fridge, imagine the chaos when he can!”

The angel that Sam was holding glared at his older brother, “Why do you insist on annoying him?”

Gabe smiled, “Simple Cassie, because I said so!”

Bobby rolled his eyes and asked, “You boys are seriously keeping these things as ‘pets’?”

Sam nodded without seeing Bobby’s point, “Yah, just last month Ellen got Jo an angel named Charlie.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah, she gets a hot redhead that falls in love with her and I’m stuck with this SUGAR OBSESSED ASSHOLE!” Dean half yelled the end as Gabe pulled at his hair. 

Sam saw that the angel that he’d been living with blushed, “Hey Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas shook his head and hid under his trenchcoat, “Nothing!”

“Okay, just let me know if anything’s wrong okay?” Sam said dipping his head down to talk to Cas. 

Cas nodded and popped his head out a little, “Okay, can we go back to the bookstore?”

“In a little bit dude, for now just try talking to Bobby. He’s Dean and I’s dad.”

“Hello Mr. Dean and Sam’s Dad.” Cas said waving lightly at Bobby. 

Bobby waved back and Dean laughed, “You know what? I think I should’ve kept Cas and you keep this one, Gabe likes you anyway.” 

Gabe punched Dean in the arm, which considering that Gabe and Cas were the same height as 9 year-olds, didn’t really hurt. Sam snorted a laugh and said, “Yeah right, why the hell would you think that?”

“Because he’s not an asshole to you! Plus he’s less of an asshole when you’re around!”

Gabe joined his brother in hiding and Bobby laughed a little to himself. 

His idjits weren’t raising roommates, they were raising soulmates. The only problem was, each brother had the wrong angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

The boys had decided to spend the weekend at Bobby's until Jo could visit and give them some advice on the process that makes the angels grow to normal human height. Of course, prior to their explanation, Bobby thought the boys were crazy.    
  
"What'd you mean they don't just grow up on their own?"    
  
"I don't know, Jo said that she had to do a bunch of research and buy a bunch of supplies for hers to grow up," Dean said moving some blankets onto the couches where Cas and Gabe were sleeping.    
  
Bobby turned to Sam who quickly added, "Thanks for letting us stay here Bobby, we know you're still kinda freaked out about the whole 'tiny humans that aren't humans' thing. Maybe Jo will bring Charlie and you can meet her, from what we've heard she's really sweet."   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and sat down in Gabe's spot, "Yeah, she's really sweet, and hot, and NOT AN ANNOYING ASSHOLE, GABE! " Dean yelled the last part as Gabriel stuck a giant circular rainbow swirl lollipop to his hair.    
  
Gabe giggled and said sarcastically, "Oh right, because concerned if you think I'm hot or not." He pulled to get his lollipop back, and even hung over the back of the chair and pushed the chair forward with his feet.   
  
The candy eventually came off, with a bit of Dean's hair getting ripped off with it. Gabe glared at it in disgust and threw on the ground and turned to Sam, "Can I have a new one?" 

Sam nodded and walked towards the kitchen, "Sure, just don't put lollipops in people's hair. These things are expensive you know, the last thing we need is separate credit card scam just to pay for your food."   


Gabe smiled politely as Sam handed him another lollipop, “Thank you Samsquatch.”

Dean glared at the tiny creature he was supposed to be taking care of, “See, you’re his favorite. You get a nickname and I get a freaking patch of hair ripped off of my head!” 

Cas was just now walking down the stairs and he tilted his head kindly and asked, “Would you like some help with that Mr.Dean?”

Dean smiled over and nodded, “Yeah, is there seriously something you can do to help with this though? I think it’s kinda out of angelic coverage zones.”

Cas shook his head and then turned to his brother and rolled his eyes, “Assuming the fact that you think there is a limit to our power because something Gabriel told you, let me inform you to never listen to anything that he says. Yes I can assist you with your ‘problem’ and no angels don’t have a coverage zone as far as I’m aware.” Cas even made little air quotations around the word problem.

“Hey, why’d you say it like you think me having a missing chunk of hair isn’t a problem?”

“Well, I figured the reason you thought it was problem was for appearances. Especially considering the fact that humans don’t require hair for any means of survival. I said that I didn’t think it was that much of a problem because I don’t think that it significantly affects your appearance. I think you look nice either way.” Cas said while sitting on the armrest of Dean’s seat.

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes as he felt Cas’ hands comb through his hair.  _ Have his eyes always been that blue. Like they aren’t even a normal blue, they’re like ocean after a storm blue. Damn it.  _ Dean had been to busy trying to tell his thoughts to leave him alone that he didn’t even realize the little patch of hair had regrown until Cas sat back a little to make sure everything looked like it normally did. 

Dean smiled as Cas sat there silently looking at him, “Thanks Cas, you know Sam is so lucky to have you around instead of GABE GOD DAMMIT DUDE!” Dean yelled as Gabe stuck his new lollipop right back here Cas had just regrown the hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short chapter, just bringing the series back and checking if people still want more chapters. I'm probably going to do the same with the handwriting AU sometime soon, I'm just kind of out of ideas for the series. Let me know in the comments if you think I should continue this work, and if I should add Charlie/Jo into the handwriting AU. I always love hearing from you guys!

Jo arrived just after Bobby had started making dinner for the Winchesters and their angels. 

Once she and Charlie were invited inside she saw Castiel on his tiptoes to see over the table as he set down silverware and plates at the table. 

When he realized she was there he smiled and waved, "Hello, I'll go inform Mr.Dean's Dad that we have two more guests."

Jo tried not to laugh at Castiel's complex nickname for Bobby. "Thank you, I'm guessing you're Gabriel?"

Cas shook his head, "No Gabriel is my brother." 

"I thought Gabriel was the angel that was staying with Dean?"

"He is, and I am staying Sam. They are both very kind to us," Cas tilted his head as he saw Charlie walk in and stand beside Jo, "Are you Jo and Charlie?"

Jo nodded and Charlie waved, "Hi!"

Cas smiled as he rushed over to stand on a chair to shake Jo's hand. "I am Castiel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jo shook his hand and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry kiddo, I knew who you were. Well, once I knew you weren't Gabriel. Are you helping Bobby set the table?"

Cas turned to everything he'd set out and turned back to Jo with a nod. "I think so if that's what it's called, I just need to go back for some more plates."

"Why don't I help you out with that Cas, some of those plates are kind of heavy." 

Charlie sat behind in the dining room. As she waited for Jo to come back, the Winchesters and Gabriel came downstairs. 

"Dude, I swear I heard her car pull up." Sam said as he carried Gabe down the stairs and they turned to see who was sitting in the dining room.

Sam set Gabe down in a chair and went over to Charlie and shook her hand. "Um, hi. You must be Charlie, right? I'm Sam, this is Dean, and that's Gabriel."

Charlie smiled nervously and said, "It's nice to meet you, Jo spoke very highly of both of you. I understand that you're like brothers to her." 

Dean nodded, "Jo told us a good bit about you too, but she didn't really say that you were that cute." 

Then, Jo kicked open the doors between the kitchen and dining room, with plates in her arms and followed by Castiel with some beers. "Shut up Dean. You're not her type."

Dean had never heard of such bullshit, "What the hell does that mean?"

Jo smirked, "You're not a girl. Even if you were you wouldn't be her type because you're not me."

Bobby walked out a moment after Castiel with platters of food, "Idjits."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed, I will be adding many more chapters to this and I hope to go back and add more to the Soulmate Handwriting AU eventually, sorry but I'm out of ideas.


End file.
